


Истории у семейного очага

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждой типичной семьи есть свои нетипичные истории, которыми они редко с кем-то делятся. Согласны?  Несколько зарисовок на тему "А что, если бы..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я это не надену, даже не проси!

Данниль нашла Джареда, тщетно пытающегося распутать свои склеенные волосы, на кухне. Судя по количеству баночек, стоящих возле мужчины, он перепробовал уже много средств и сейчас, уже отчаявшись, усердно натирал свои все-таки роскошные (Данниль подавила завистливый вздох) локоны моющим для посуды. 

\- И что здесь произошло? - подойдя поближе, поинтересовалась девушка.

Не отрываясь от намыливания волос, Джаред повернулся к жене лицом:  
\- Да вот... Удаляю последствия ролевых игр.

Данниль аж поперхнулась смехом:  
\- О чем ты?

Пока Падалеки склонился над раковиной, одновременно пытаясь покрасивей вильнуть задницей перед любимой женщиной, Данни осмотрела кухню. Та выглядела, словно после побоища: в кухонную ухватку было воткнуто несколько швейных игл, булавок и даже маникюрные ножницы, везде валялись лоскутки невесть откуда-то взявшейся ткани, посреди обеденного стола на боку лежала огромная (и открытая, черт возьми!) банка клея, а в мусорном мешке "отдыхало" что-то большое и, по виду, абсолютно неподъемное. Отметив отсутствие очень важной составляющей этого всего бардака и сложив в уме нехитрые "два плюс два", Дани задала логичный вопрос:  
\- Милый, а где Джей-младшая? 

Мужчина приподнял голову от умывальника:  
\- Спит у себя. Где же ей еще быть после такого разноса, что она мне устроила? Сколько было проделано работы! И все впустую! 

Данниль не смогла сдержать улыбку:  
\- Да чем же вы тут таким занимались? 

Падалеки в ответ на это лишь кивнул на тоненькую книжку.

\- По-моему, всё отмылось, но если нет... Я не переживу, если придется стричься! Я так страдал, так страдал, а Джей... "Я это не надену, даже не проси!" - сымитировав детский голос, начал жаловаться мужчина. 

Покачав головой, Данниль крепко обняла Джареда. Многого для счастья не надо - всего лишь оставить мужа и дочку на пару часов одних; они-то уже не заскучают, найдя общее занятие. Ухмыляясь в копну любимых рыжих волос, Джаред аккуратно смахнул на пол надоевшее ему издание, на обложке которого красовалась надпись: "Шитьё для чайников". 

\- Ну ты понимаешь?... "Я этого никогда не надену..." Пфф!


	2. Я убью Падалеки!

\- Я убью Падалеки! 

Возглас мужа и громкий хлопок дверью едва не заставили Женевьев Эклз уронить миску, в которой она мяла клубнику с сахаром. Женщина собиралась вечером порадовать членов семьи, испек тем их любимый ягодный пирог. 

\- Милый, я на кухне! Что случилось? 

Немного взлохмаченный Дженсен вошел в комнату и, начав развязывать галстук, устало выдохнул:  
\- Ничего такого, но я все равно его убью. Сверну голову и скажу, что так и было. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то заметит разницу. Даже Данниль не удивится...

Женевьев засмеялась, добавив еще пару ложек сахара к будущей начинки выпечки. 

\- Знаешь, Данни, думаю, не увлекается некрофилией. Что Джаред вытворил на этот раз?

Дженсен налил себе стакан воды и уселся на барный стул.

\- Этот несносный соседский мальчишка проверяет мое терпение на выдержку! Я ведь ограничил время их общение с Дэн, а они рогом уперлись! Я вообще не хочу, чтобы эта парочка встречалась, но исключительно из уважения к семьи Падалеки и твоей просьбы... Но Джаред нарывается! Вчера наша дочь должна была вернуться не позже восьми, а они гуляли до половины десятого. Сегодня же я убедился в том, что на запрет о мотоциклах Данниль смачно наплевала. Они буквально пять минут назад пронеслись мимо нашего дома, даже не обратив внимания на мой окрик. Вот что ты прикажешь делать?

Женевьев, которая, слушая мужа, уже начала накладывать начинку на тонко раскатанное по форме тесто, просто покачала головой.

\- Они дети, Дженс. И, похоже, они действительно зацепили друг друга. Посмотри только на Дэн, она вся светится от счастья, когда рассказывает про Джея.   
\- Она вообще веселая девочка, - проворчал мужчина.  
\- Да будет тебе, перестань вести себя как старикан. Вспомни, как тебя мой папа на дух не переносил. И что с этого вышло? Вон какая красотка растет!

Дженсен, который крутил в руках стакан, резко окаменел:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Данниль выйдет замуж за Джареда? Да никогда! Только через мой труп!

С этими словами глава семейства вылетел из кухни и, судя по звукам, направился на второй этаж. Женевьев вытерла испачканные в муке руки о полотенце и, взяв телефон, набрала смс дочери.

Данниль Эклз и Джаред Падалеки в двух кварталах отсюда искренне залились смехом, когда девушка зачитала электронное послание. Пара предложений, но они смогли бы заставить улыбнуться даже самого угрюмого человека. На экране светилось:  
"Пирог будет готов минут через сорок, а папа пообещал свернуть Джареду шею :) Всё как обычно. Жду вас с Джаредом на ужин. Целую, мама"


End file.
